2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Temple
The Dragon Temple was a complex of multistory buildings in the Dragon Confederation, which were constructed on Temple Mountain in the center of what is now the Burned lands. =Early History= The Dragon Temple was originally built by the Dragon Elders; there was no High Council. It was a self-governing monastery controlled by the Elders. The building consisted of a main tower, small auxiliary buildings, hanging platforms, and it's fortified outer walls. The main tower of the complex contains an arena, though which would later rise a statue of Malefor. The arena floor could be contracted by hidden mechanisms in the towers' walls. the Platforms hanging off the mountain were supported by a superstructure emanating from the foundations of the tower and surrounding buildings. Access to the Temple's main gate was provided via a causeway leading from the main settlements on the coast, through the surrounding jungle. the Purple Dragon Prophecy and the Fall of Malefor around 100 years after the construction of the Temple, Malefor was born in the Temple. He was given the secret of learning all the elements then known. He was a purple dragon, who was the hope of the council, who had hoped to use him to unite the warring kingdoms. His lust for power resulted in him being exiled from the Temple grounds, and imprisoned in a distant mountain, which he then turned into a massive fortress-the Mountain of Malefor. He then forms an army from fully sentient, organized ape tribes, proceeding to go to war with the Council. Though ultimately losing the war against the Council, He believed that the next purple dragon would follow him in his footsteps. His Spirit is imprisoned in this mountain, and his essence in the ethereal Realm of Convexity, later to be freed by Cynder, who he had corrupted, after Spiril attacked her in a final showdown in Convexity. First Dragon Civil War Malefor's Brother, Malfor, led one of the warring kingdoms to take control of the temple. Though he is later defeated several times by Cynder, eventually being eaten by her after an attack which devastates the Great Dragon Temple, a complex of tall spires in the nearby city of Warfang. Last Dragon Civil War see Article: Dragon Civil War The Temple was defended by the High Council of the newly-formed Dragon Confederation, but was eventually lost to Cynder after she was corrupted by Malefor. though later reclaimed from the token garrison she had left there. After She is defeated in Convexity, She returned to the Temple to live there, only to leave a few years later due to what she precieved as growing animosity towards her. The Temple is attacked by the Apes under Malefor, though it is repelled, the council later asking after Cynder. Disappointed in her action of leaving the temple and entering the dangerous wilderness surrounding it, they Send Spiril after her, while continuing to defend the complex. Later, the Council lose the Temple to Malefor's army, who later besiege Warfang. Cynder defeats Malefor twice, before the Temple is left on it's own, hovering above the Volcanic Wasteland below. Later, in dialogue with Tera, Cynder reveals that the islands have fused into an almost unified landmass. Koozer-Ga War and it's Aftermath After the Koozer-Ga's assault on Warclaw failed due to the intervention of Precursor Sentinels and an unforeseen volcanic eruption near the city walls, Cynder, who has come to realize her own mortality, confides in Tera of the Cheetah Tribe, that she was born in the Dragon Temple, and is destined to be buried in the Catacombs with her mother upon her own death. Tera insists on going to see the Temple, despite Cynder's warnings that once there, the cheetah would be solely dependent on her to return to the surface, as the Burned lands' volcanoes still raged below the floating islands. After the war, the volcanoes slowly calmed down, allowing most of the floating islands to re-attach to the land. Only the Central tower and immediate surrounding buildings were repaired; the rest, including the temple's fortified walls and gatehouse, were left to be overgrown by the jungle, which had began to overtake the formerly volcanic wasteland. =Temple Grounds= The Dragon Temple utilizes almost total masonry construction. It's major buildings are built entirely of stone and glass. It's position atop Temple Mountain gives it a commanding view of the surrounding landscape; especially from atop it's main tower. the buildings are separated from one another by forest and swampland, within which grow trees with purple leaves and giant, bio-luminescent mushrooms. Paths between buildings are paved with white stone. Surface buildings On the Surface, the main structure visible-and not hidden by the growth of the forest around it-is the main tower and the Temple's causeway bridge. Below the growth of the trees, lie many auxiliary buildings, some containing elevators to extensive underground structures, as well as the Temples' fortified stone ramparts, 3-story tower structures, and the observation platforms which overhang the top of the mountain. also here is a graveyard for regular citizens. Underground structures The Underground structures of the Temple extend some 2 levels down into the mountain. located here are youth quarters, nurseries, training arenas, meeting chambers, storage facilities for food and vast cisterns for collecting water. Also here are ancient carvings of the previous dynasty of elders to occupy the Temple. Many of the doors here are automated, and open at an Elders' approach to them. They will also open to admit free roaming of the temple at night for young Dragons; as evidenced by Cynder's leaving to temple at night. If an intruder is detected, the Temple has automated defense systems that will seal off the elevators to the surface, forcing any intruder to use stairs located in the central structure. =Sources= The Legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy, chapters 11,12,14,25,29,31.